Death Behind His Eyes
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Edward deja a su esposa e hijo detrás para seguir su pasión, ¿pero a qué costo?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **A picture says with sight what we can't say with words.**

 **But you've been walking eyes to feet in dark sunglasses**

 **A picture will survive, so smile and look alive.**

 **Incubus- Look Alive**

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 1**

Él se está yendo hoy.

Mi corazón se aprieta, dolorosos golpes, pellizcos, se enfrentan dentro de los pequeños confines de mi pecho.

Si tengo que ser honesta conmigo misma, admitiré que no quiero que se vaya.

¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio lo querría?

Pero también sé que tiene que hacerlo.

Esta es su pasión.

Una que los dos solíamos compartir.

Ahora, mi única pasión es nuestro hijo.

Su mini de cinco años.

Luce igual que él.

Ojos.

Sonrisa.

La forma en que mi pequeño niño frunce su frente y sus ojos brillan cuando está tratando mucho de comprender algo.

Sí, ese es mi Aidan.

Nuestro.

Mi mini Edward.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Sorpresa! Sí, una nueva traducción. Esta es un poco diferente a las otras porque los capítulos son_ _drabbles_ _. Así que, como son cortitos, estaremos publicando todos los días ;)_

 _Esperamos que la disfruten y nos cuenten sus opiniones en un RR, no podemos prometer adelantos, pero creo que las actualizaciones diarias merecen algunos comentarios, ¿no? :P_

 _¡Feliz día del libro!_

 _Hasta mañana_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 2**

—Regresa a mí, amor. Regresa a nosotros —murmuro, apenas capaz de formar palabras más allá del gran bulto que está creciendo, más grande y más grande, obstruyendo mis vías respiratorias y haciendo a mis ojos escocer por las lágrimas contenidas.

Me aferro a los últimos vestigios de esperanza de que él regresará a mí ileso.

 _Regresa a nosotros._

Agarro su camisa con fuerza en mis puños.

Desesperadamente tratando de memorizar este momento antes de que él salga de mi vista y suba al avión.

Hay lágrimas que deseo derramar, pero tengo que esperar.

Porque tengo que ser fuerte por nuestro pequeño Aidy.

Ahora él me necesita.

Esta noche, cuando esté sola y él esté arropado de manera segura en su cama, entonces y solo entonces, purgaré mi dolor, liberando mis miedos en la forma de devastadores sollozos.

Y continuaré haciéndolo por otro mes.

Hasta que mi amor esté de nuevo en mis brazos.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Ya el segundo capítulo!_

 _¿Qué les parece? ¡Esperamos saber sus opiniones en un RR!_

 _Una chica preguntó en un comentario qué era un_ _drabble_ _, es un relato que no debe tener más de 100 palabras. Sin embargo, en esta definición también se admiten escritos de entre 100 y 500/600 palabras. Por eso les decimos que los capis van a ser cortitos._

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 3**

Los días pasan en un borrón de actividad. Todavía tengo trabajo que hacer. Todavía tengo a nuestro hijo. No puedo dejar de funcionar, a pesar de que no quiero nada más que hacer eso.

Así que, en su lugar, me pierdo en nuestro pequeño.

Lo llevo a sus prácticas y juegos de fútbol soccer.

Jugamos con plastilina juntos y visitamos a la familia.

Aunque solo hacemos esto una o dos veces.

Es más que suficiente para mí.

Sus miradas de preocupación, de lástima y de comprensión son simplemente demasiado.

Mis emociones están tambaleándose muy precariamente.

Pero no me puedo romper.

No ahora.

No todavía.

Él estará en casa pronto.

En ese momento podré.

Tres semanas más.

Ese pensamiento es la única cosa que me mantiene unida.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _Un nuevo capítulo y Edward ya se fue… ¿qué les parece cómo lo lleva Bella la separación? Esperamos saber sus opiniones en un RR._

 _Respondiendo a algunos comentarios, la historia tiene 50 capítulos._

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 4**

Las noches son una historia completamente diferente.

Las paso sola.

En nuestra habitación.

Mirando fijamente fuera de la ventana...

Con el olor de él rodeándome.

Las lágrimas escurren a raudales por mis mejillas.

No hago nada para detenerlas.

No quiero.

Este es el único momento que tengo para simplemente sentir...

Para soltarme...

Para recordar…

Para romperme cuando finalmente puedo darme el lujo.

Cada pulgada de nuestra habitación me recuerda a nuestra vida juntos.

Cuanto nos amamos el uno al otro.

Momentos pasados envueltos alrededor del otro. Solamente deleitándonos en nuestro tiempo juntos y las experiencias que hemos compartido.

Solo puedo esperar que él esté sobrellevando esta separación mejor que yo.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _Un capítulo más y las tristes noches de Bella… ¿Alguna tiene alguna teoría de dónde fue Edward? No se sabe mucho de él por ahora, solo que se fue. Nos encantaría saber qué creen ;)_

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 5**

Las noticias llegan un jueves.

Lo escucho cuando las noticias interrumpen el programa que Aidan y yo estamos viendo.

Dice:

—El fotógrafo Edward Cullen está desaparecido después de que la batalla se desatara hoy en las calles de la ciudad. Las autoridades todavía tienen que dar muchos detalles sobre su desaparición, pero hay varias personas dentro del grupo con el que Cullen estaba viajando que fueron asesinadas.

Estoy aterrada.

No solo yo lo escuché fuerte y claro, también lo hizo nuestro hijo.

Él me mira con sus ojos, y es todo lo que puedo hacer para no colapsar y dejar que el mundo se derrumbe a mi alrededor.

El teléfono suena y suena.

No respondo.

No quiero saber lo que ellos dirán.

No quiero escucharlos decir que te has ido.

No seré capaz de sobrevivir a eso.

La vida sin ti no es vida en lo absoluto.

Aidan está llorando.

Estoy tratando de abrazarlo con fuerza a mí y asegurarle que volverás.

Eres su papi...

... y su héroe.

No nos dejarías.

No.

No de esta forma.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _Bueno… Si nos hacía sentir tristes antes, ¿qué hacemos ahora?_

 _Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y los RR. Nos encanta saber qué les parece la historia y sus emociones cuando leen._

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 6**

El día da paso a la noche.

Me siento entumecida.

Los dos ya estamos agotados, tanto física como emocionalmente, y no hay final a la vista.

Aidan sucumbe a dormir temprano en la noche.

Tengo la esperanza de que dormirá durante la noche.

El teléfono dejó de sonar hace horas.

Acuno el pequeño cuerpo de Aidan a pesar de que su forma de dormir no es completamente cómoda.

El estridente sonido desde la mesa de luz provoca que mi cuerpo deje de moverse.

Todavía estoy recelosa de contestar, pero tengo que saber.

Tengo que saber lo que van a decirme de ti.

¿Te has ido para siempre?

¿O finalmente te han encontrado?

Maltratado, roto, con suerte vivo.

Pero no puedo ir allí.

No puedo pensar así.

—Hola —grazno.

— _¿Puedo_ _,_ _por favor_ _,_ _hablar con Bella Cullen?_

—Yo soy Bella Cullen.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola! Ayer no pude subir el capítulo, así que hoy lo hago tempranito. ¿Qué creen que le dirán? ¿Habrá novedades de Edward? Si son buenas y nos cuentan sus opiniones en un RR, tal vez podríamos subir otro capi hoy, ¿qué les parece la idea?_

 _¡Gracias por los RR, alertas y favoritos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **Sunsetwing**. __We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 7**

Siento como si pudiera hiperventilar.

— _Señora, este es el capitán Jerry Applegate del Ejército de Estados Unidos. Estoy llamando en relación con su esposo, Edward Cullen._

—¿Está vivo? Solamente tengo que saber.

— _Tenemos motivos para creer que sí lo está. Tenemos un equipo que en este momento está investigando una toma de rehenes y su esposo en uno de_ _ellos_ _._

—¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué él?

— _Creemos que puede tener que ver con algo que vio y posiblemente fotografió. La situación siempre ha sido volátil en esta región y había muchas personas que sabían de su esposo. Puede que no quieran que alguna información que él descubrió salga. Pero en este momento, es solamente una conjetura._

—¿Van a ser capaces de encontrar a mi esposo?

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Ya sabemos que es muy posible que esté vivo, ¿pero podrán encontrarlo?_

 _Gracias por los RR, las alertas y favoritos ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 8**

— _Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, señora._

Dejo que el teléfono se resbale de mis dedos.

Apenas puedo contener ese dolor que ahora está surgiendo a través de mi cuerpo.

—Por favor encuentre a mi esposo —susurro en mi habitación demasiado vacía.

Todas las habitaciones están vacías sin ti.

No estoy segura de cuántas horas pasan después de eso.

Podría ser una.

Podrían haber sido siete.

Todo lo que sé es que estás desaparecido.

Hay muchas piezas de mí desaparecidas contigo.

Además de nuestro hermoso niño, tú eres mi razón para vivir.

El aire que respiro.

¿Cuánto tiempo seré capaz de sobrevivir sin ti?

Simplemente no sé cómo seguir adelante.

Sin ti.

No sé cómo ser fuerte.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 9**

El tiempo pasa velozmente y los días se convierten en una semana.

Una semana has estado desaparecido.

Y todavía no he escuchado nada.

No sé si te han localizado o si estás bien.

Solo sería una semana más la que habrías estado lejos de nosotros.

Una.

Pero ahora, tenemos que prepararnos para la posibilidad de que podría ser mucho más tiempo que eso.

Aidan apenas ha estado hablando.

Traumatizado por lo que escuchó en la televisión.

Hago lo posible para tranquilizarlo.

Sin embargo, soy la única que necesita mucho consuelo.

No hay nadie para ofrecérmelo.

Nuestras familias han intentado ofrecerme ayuda.

Se han ofrecido a cuidar a Aidan por unos días para darme algo de tiempo a solas.

Pero no puedo soportar estar separada de la única cosa perfecta que me conecta contigo.

Si eso me hace una mala madre, no sé. Todo lo que sé es que lo necesito y él me necesita.

A su madre.

Y también te necesita.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Si nos cuentan sus impresiones en un RR nos harían muy felices y tendríamos más ganas de actualizar :P ;) jajaja_

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 10**

Fotografías.

Contemplo con añoranza las que se alinean en nuestras paredes.

Me pregunto qué era tan importante que te alejaron de nosotros.

¿Sabían que eres un esposo?

¿Un padre?

Debías regresar hace una semana.

No puedo evitar sentir el temor que se filtra en mis venas.

Llevé a Aidan a quedarse con mis padres por unos días.

Apenas me puedo mantener entera enfrente de él.

Eso no puede ser saludable para él.

Él necesitaba salir de esta casa.

Alejarse de la tristeza que la rodea...

... y de mí.

Mirando los retratos familiares que tomamos, me muero por estar contigo.

Quiero aferrarme a la esperanza, pero en su lugar me siento desesperanzada.

La foto de nuestra boda…

Manos entrelazadas...

La vida recién comenzando…

... nada más que un futuro juntos asomándose en el horizonte.

Felicidad.

Amor.

….

Dolor…

El silencio está matándome.

Entonces, el teléfono suena.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Un nuevo capítulo y sonó el teléfono, ¿creen que serán novedades de Edward? ¿Buenas o malas noticias? Nos encantaría saber qué les parece ;)_

 _¡Gracias por los RR, favoritos y alertas!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 11**

Estás vivo.

Estás _vivo._

El alivio es tan abrumador que colapso.

Un sollozante y balbuceante desastre en el piso, agarrando el teléfono en un apretón mortal.

Dicen que has sido herido.

Dicen que has sido expuesto a actos espantosos.

Que eres afortunado de estar vivo, pero aun así, estás _vivo._

El hombre en el teléfono, que parece que no puedo recordar su nombre, dice que me contactarán de nuevo cuando puedas volver a casa.

Casa.

Tú eres mi casa, mi todo.

Me muero por abrazarte. Por hacerte saber que todo va a estar bien.

Todo tiene que estar bien.

No me sentiré bien hasta verte con mis propios ojos.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Está vivo! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo volverá Edward a casa?_

 _Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 12**

De nuevo con el silencio.

Otra semana pasa y no he escuchado si todavía estás en el extranjero o si finalmente comenzaron a traerte a casa.

Aidan está de vuelta en casa conmigo, pero le he dicho muy poco.

No quiero aumentar sus esperanzas solo para que tú estés ausente más tiempo que una semana o dos.

Todavía siento que me estoy asfixiando.

Tú eres mi aire.

A pesar de que sé que estás vivo, estoy inclinada a creer que no estás bien.

Sé a qué región te dirigiste.

Sé dónde dicen que fuiste secuestrado.

Incluso el hombre más fuerte puede quebrarse en las selvas de África.

Eres afortunado de estar vivo.

Y yo soy afortunada por no haberte perdido.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 13**

La tercera llamada que recibo me informa que has sido traído a una base militar en una ubicación desconocida.

Esta llamada ha llegado casi un mes después de tu fecha original de regreso a casa.

Nuestras familias están muriendo por sacarme información.

Pero simplemente no hay ninguna que dar.

Sé tanto como ellos lo hacen, y eso es casi nada.

Simplemente repito, como un mantra, una y otra vez en mi cabeza, _«al menos está vivo, al menos está vivo»._

Tu madre ha sido una soldado.

Nos ha apoyado a mí y a Aidan mientras intentamos no desmoronarnos.

Tú eres su bebé.

Tiene a Aidan un par de horas al día.

Creo que es porque le recuerda a ti.

Él definitivamente _me_ recuerda a ti.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Si nos cuentan en un RR sus opiniones subiré otro capítulo hoy en la noche, ¿qué les parece la idea?_

 _Nos leemos pronto ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 14**

— _¿Es la señora de Edward Cullen?_

—Sí, así es.

— _Señora Cullen, solo queremos informarle que su esposo está siendo llevado a casa mientras hablamos. Su avión llega mañana a la noche._

Lloro de alivio. Cómo he sobrevivido este tiempo sin ti es nada más que un milagro.

Caigo al piso, todavía agarrando el teléfono.

— _Señora Cullen, ¿todavía está allí?_

—Sí, lo siento, continúe.

— _Estaba diciendo que cuando el avión del señor Cullen aterrice vamos a estar teniéndolo desembarcando en la pista. La presencia de la prensa va a ser un riesgo demasiado grande._

—¿Un riesgo para qué?


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 15**

— _Preferiría no profundizar mucho por teléfono. Creo que sería bueno interrogar al señor Cullen en presencia de usted._

—¿Qué le pasó a mi esposo?

— _De nuevo, señora Cullen, preferiría que discutamos eso en privado. También creo que es mejor si usted viene sola. Algunas de las cosas que discutiremos serán de carácter confidencial, ¿me entiende?_

—Francamente, señor, no. No he sabido lo que ha estado pasando con mi esposo desde que él se fue. Recién ahora me están diciendo cuándo voy a estar viéndolo de nuevo.

— _La entiendo, señora Cullen. Simplemente algunas cosas es mejor discutirlas en persona._

* * *

 _Nota traductoras;_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Lamento mucho no haber publicado como debía, pero estoy muy complicada con el trabajo y la universidad. Ya esta semana volvemos a las actualizaciones diarias ;)_

 _Parece que Edward no está tan bien cómo nos gustaría, ¿qué creen que le ha pasado?_

 _¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 16**

Hablo con tu madre y hago planes.

Planes que la incluyen vigilando a Aidan después encontrarnos de vuelta en casa.

Soy un desastre.

No sé lo que encontraré cuando te vea con mis propios ojos.

Una cosa es saber que estás bien. Otra cosa totalmente distinta es verte en una pieza.

Espero que esa pieza no esté destrozada por dentro.

Haré lo que sea que se necesite hacer para que esa pieza vuelva a estar unida. No importa cuál sea el estado de reparación.

Te amo.

Eres mi corazón.

Mi alma.

Mis manos tiemblan mientras conduzco hacia el aeropuerto.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Ya va a buscar a Edward! ¿Con qué se encontrará?_

 _Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Esperamos que les esté gustando la historia._

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 17**

He recibido instrucciones estrictas de conducir hasta una entrada privada del aeropuerto.

La puerta es sólida con paneles, negra, y me deja con una sensación de aprensión.

Parecida a la hiedra que crece alrededor de la puerta, bloqueando toda la luz desde cada dirección.

No puedo imaginar, con lo reservados que están siendo, que seas el mismo hombre que eras cuando te fuiste.

Solo quiero abrazarte.

Hacer desaparecer todo lo demás.

Tres hombres se acercan al auto y siento mi nivel de ansiedad escalar a niveles que apenas puedo manejar.

Tengo que seguir.

A dónde, no estoy segura.

Solamente sigo.

Me guían a un lugar donde se encuentra un pequeño hangar para aviones, apartado.

Por suerte, no muchas personas están aquí para ver lo que está pasando.

No podría soportar que te vean quebrarte.

Un chirrido interrumpe mis pensamientos.

El avión ha aterrizado, después se desliza hacia mí en la pista.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡El avión ya llegó! En el próximo capítulo ya vamos a ver un poquito de Edward. ¿Cómo creen que esté?_

 _Hasta mañana_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 18**

Estoy conteniendo la respiración.

Los lados se mi visión comienzan a ponerse borrosos.

Una vez que la puerta del avión se abre, te veo parado allí.

Creo que eres tú.

Finalmente puedo soltar el aire de mis pulmones.

Exhalando cada onza de dolor y agonía que sufrí por tu ausencia.

Los hombres enfrente de ti comienzan a descender las escaleras y te veo arrastrar los pies detrás de ellos.

Lentamente.

Estás vestido con ropa extraña.

Tela cubre todo menos tu cara, la que está ensombrecida y demacrada.

Tan diferente de la ropa con la que te fuiste, tan diferente de ti.

¿Qué está mal que causa que estés vestido de esa forma?

¿Por qué te estás moviendo tan despacio?

¿Qué provoca ese dolor en tu cara?

¿Qué te han hecho?


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 19**

Tus ojos no encuentran los míos mientras bajas las escaleras del avión.

Quiero gritar y correr hacia ti, pero algo me mantiene firmemente pegada en el lugar.

Tu cabeza ha sido afeitada.

Los mechones castaños descontrolados que habrían dado color y vida a tu palidez grisácea.

Puedo ver cortes y rasguños en tu cara desde aquí.

Moretones.

Lentamente levantas la mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

Inesperadamente, veo lágrimas comenzar a derramarse por tus mejillas.

Con mi visión borrosa, finalmente encuentro la fuerza para correr hacia ti.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Ya está en casa!_

 _Esperemos que les esté gustando la historia ;)_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 20**

Frenéticamente, agarro tu cuerpo delgado, no te sientes como el hombre con el que me casé.

Siento como si te vas a romper en cualquier momento

 _Oh, cariño... cariño... estoy aquí._

Eres todo lo que importa en este momento y solo quiero bloquear al mundo.

Tu cara está enterrada en mi cabello.

Puedo sentirte temblar mientras sollozas.

Nunca te he visto llorar así en todos los años que hemos estado juntos.

Aún te falta hacer un sonido.

Ni siquiera un gemido de angustia.

Lentamente te apartas y ahí está...

La muerte oculta detrás de tus ojos.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Ya están juntos! Y falta poco para saber lo que realmente pasó con él… Pobre nuestro Edward. ¿Qué les parece la historia? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Sabemos que son muy cortitos, pero todos son importantes, esperamos que los estén disfrutando._

 _Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Nos hace felices saber sus opiniones._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 21**

Somos conducidos hacia un edificio al lado de donde estacioné el auto.

Siento como si hemos sido envueltos en un grupo de gente y estoy aferrada a ti como si fueras mi última bocanada de aire.

Las paredes son blancas.

El zumbido en el aire de las voces hablando bajo me pone en el borde.

Tú todavía estás tan callado como un ratón.

Y aunque me aferro a ti, sinceramente estoy temerosa de mirarte de cerca.

Puede que me rompa.

No, definitivamente me romperá.

La conversación cesa.

Observo las caras que miran fijamente hacia nosotros.

—Señor Cullen... señora Cullen, primero, nos gustaría extender nuestras más profundas disculpas por lo que han pasado los últimos meses. Segundo, nos gustaría discutir a dónde vamos desde aquí.

—¿Qué quiere decir con _a_ _dónde vamos desde aquí_?

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¿Qué creen que quieran decir con "a donde vamos desde aquí"? Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones ;)_

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Esperamos que les esté gustando la historia._

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 22**

—Bueno, para ser franco, señora Cullen, su esposo ahora está sufriendo de trastorno de estrés postraumático severo. Los horrores a los que fue sometido y los castigos que sufrió tendrán efectos duraderos en él.

—¿Horrores? ¿Puede alguien por favor decirme lo que pasó? No sé absolutamente nada... ¿por favor?

Miro a mi esposo cuya cabeza está inclinada y después a los otros hombres en la habitación.

Asumo que el hombre que me estaba hablando recién está de alguna forma a cargo.

Nadie se ha molestado en presentarlos.

Nadie está hablando en absoluto.

¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dicen?

—Sí, señora Cullen, vea, el señor Cullen fue tomado prisionero y torturado.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 23**

Lentamente me giro a mirarte.

Allí está, grabado en las líneas, cortes y moretones en tu cara.

Tus ojos no encuentran los míos.

Estoy preocupada de que veré estos horrores reflejados en sus profundidades.

Me cuentan de tu captura.

De cuán valiente fuiste.

Tratando de mantener juntas a todas las personas que habían secuestrado.

Hasta que los mataron, uno por uno, para hacerte hablar.

Niños.

Mujeres.

Pero no a los hombres.

No, reservaron fusilamientos en masa para ellos.

Todo eso lo pudiste ver, pensando que podías haberlos salvado si solo les dijeras la información que querían saber.

Pero no tenías sus respuestas.

Ninguna de ellas.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo y ya sabemos lo que le hicieron a Edward… ¡pobrecito!_

 _Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos._

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 24**

Hablan de cómo te golpearon cada vez que te negaste.

De azotes y casi ahogamiento.

Hablan de cómo estás perdiendo las uñas de los pies porque buscaban torturarte de a poco.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente para quebrarte, hablaron de lo que le harían a tu familia.

A mí.

A Aidan.

Y, aun así, resististe cada parte.

Tratando de salvar a quien podías cuando podías.

Esperando y rezando todos los días de que ese sería el día en que todos serían salvados.

Pero al final, tú fuiste el único.

Todas esas personas fueron asesinadas.

Solo para que escaparas con vida.

Observando como los niños pequeños metidos en un gallinero lloraban por ayuda.

Pero fuiste el único que salvaron.


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

 **.**

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

 **.**

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 25**

Lágrimas silenciosas salen de tus ojos.

También de los míos.

No estoy segura de cómo voy a reparar esto.

Si puedo reparar algo.

Lo más importante en esta situación es que estás vivo.

Estás en casa.

Lucharé por ti con mi último aliento.

Solamente no sé lo que va a tomar unirte de nuevo.

Estoy preocupada de que te hayan roto irreparablemente.

Me estiro por tu mano.

Tu mano agarra la mía con tanta fuerza que duele.

Se siente como que estás aferrándote a mí para salvar tu vida.

Tal vez lo estás.

Quizás estar en casa es la única esperanza de salvarte.

Hablan de ayudarnos con cualquier cosa que podamos necesitar en los próximos meses.

Me cargan con formulario tras formulario de papeleo.

Firma aquí, iniciales aquí.

Nos hacen saber que puedes ser encarcelado si sientes la necesidad de revelar lo que has aprendido aquí hoy.

Pero ¿cómo podemos mantener esto en secreto?

.

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Muy triste saber todo lo que le pasó a Edward, ¿no? Pero al menos están juntos y es el comienzo para que él se recupere. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?_

 _¡Esperamos que les esté gustando la historia!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 26**

Esta vez salimos del edificio sin el séquito.

Aún no has dicho nada y me pregunto si, y cuándo, lo harás.

Tal vez tu garganta está lesionada y no puedes hablar.

Desearía haber preguntado por la extensión de tus heridas.

Honestamente creí que serías capaz de decírmelo tú mismo.

Esta versión de ti no es lo que esperaba.

Sufro por ti.

Sin importar qué cambios indudablemente te han ocurrido.

Te amo.

Todavía te aferras a mi mano.

Me pregunto si te preocupa que todo esto sea un sueño…

Que no hayas dejado la selva…

Que quizás no lo hayas logrado después de todo…

De verdad espero que ese no sea el caso.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola!_ _Él sufre y nosotros sufrimos con él, al menos yo lo hago… ¿ustedes?_ _Esperamos que les esté gustando la historia, nos encantaría que nos cuenten sus opiniones en un RR._

 _Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 27**

Te aseguro en el carro.

Cuidado con tu cabeza.

Pies en el interior.

El cinturón va aquí.

Me muevo para sentarme en el asiento del conductor y la compuesta fachada se quiebra por la mitad.

Lloro en el volante.

Te veo en el asiento del pasajero y tu expresión es indescifrable.

Solo deseo que digas algo.

Cualquier cosa para hacer disminuir el dolor.

Tus ojos de repente se fijan en los míos y me sobresalta.

Es como si alguien encendiese una luz detrás de tus ojos antes de que las lágrimas comiencen a derramarse en tu cara.

—¿Bebé? ¿Edward?

Sin estar segura sobre qué tan cuidadosa debo ser, extiendo la mano y tomo tus mejillas en mis manos.

Toma solo un momento hasta que te veo perder la compostura.

Escucho las palabras que salen de tu boca en apenas un susurro.

Suena como que estás diciendo: _Estoy en casa… gracias a Dios estoy en casa_ _._


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 28**

No sé qué hora es.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos hemos sentado aquí.

Tal vez esto ha sido solo una horrible pesadilla.

O tal vez esto es, finalmente, un atisbo de tu verdadero yo.

Echando una mirada fuera de la oscuridad.

Listo para arañar tu camino de regreso a la luz.

El sol se ha ido del cielo.

Sustituido con millones de deseos en forma de estrellas.

Tu agarre en mí no ha disminuido.

Sin embargo, tampoco el mío.

No hay una sola cosa que quiera más que estar aquí contigo para siempre.

—¿Bebé?

Tu voz irrumpe a través de la niebla en mi cerebro.

—Sí. —Mi voz desgarrada.

—Llévame a casa. Quiero ver a mi hijo.


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 29**

Aidan está fuera de la puerta antes de que detenga el coche.

Lanzas la puerta abierta y estás en el suelo agarrándote fuertemente a nuestro pequeño y dulce hombre.

Él está llorando, pero también tú lo estás.

Miro hacia arriba para ver a tu madre esperando pacientemente para reunirse con su hijo.

Sus ojos húmedos se encuentran con los míos.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Animándola a ir contigo.

Necesitas su amor.

Necesitas todo nuestro amor si vas a salir de esto.


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 30**

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo.

Hago promesas.

Promesas que no sé si seré capaz de cumplir.

Promesas que informaré a tu madre en lo que ha acontecido desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Necesito compartir esta carga.

No sé si seré capaz de ayudarte yo sola.

Pero lo intentaré.

Te sientas en el asiento trasero con Adi.

Puedo oírte diciéndole que todo va a estar bien ahora.

Ahora que estás en casa.

Ahora que todos estamos juntos de nuevo.

En silencio lloro mientras nos llevo a casa.

Finalmente reconociendo la situación.

Mentalmente puede que no vuelvas a casa con nosotros.

Pero físicamente, aquí estás.


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 31**

Toma unos pocos minutos llegar a casa.

Aidan no te dejará ir.

Tampoco lo haré yo.

Te paras en la puerta y disfrutas de tu entorno.

Nada ha cambiado.

Cuando te fuiste, encontré consuelo en la familiaridad.

Este era tu espacio también.

Esta era la manera en que te gustaban las cosas.

También me gustan de esta manera.

Nunca pude encontrar en mí el hacer el cambio más pequeño.

¿Cuál era el punto?

A menos que tú lo quisieras.

Pero habría dado cualquier cosa para que tú hubieses estado aquí todo el tiempo.


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 32**

La pizza llega poco después de que finalmente nos instalamos en la sala de estar.

Tu madre tuvo la precaución de asegurarse de que no moriríamos de hambre.

Tus ojos captan la pizza y comienzo a preocuparme.

¿Esta comida te enfermará?

¿Cuánto has tenido siquiera para comer en la última semana?

¿En el último mes?

Estás mucho más delgado que cuando te fuiste.

Solo quiero abrazarte.

Tocarte.

Pero el temor de que podría romperte me aterra.


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 33**

Has estado sentado con Aidan en su habitación durante una hora.

Quiero ir y estar con mis chicos.

Pero no puedo romper la pequeña burbuja que los envuelve.

En su lugar, voy a la habitación.

Sentada en el asiento de la ventana, miro al mundo más allá.

En la misma posición que estaba cuando no te encontrabas.

El mundo se ve diferente ahora.

No te escucho cuando te acercas.

—Finalmente está dormido —dices.

—Está alegre porque estás en casa.

—¿Y tú? —preguntas.


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

 **.**

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

 **.**

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 34**

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

—Porque no soy el mismo hombre.

—Lo eres. Sé que lo eres. Ese hombre puede estar enterrado profundamente dentro de ti, pero sé que está en alguna parte. Me niego a creer lo contrario.

—¿Qué pasa si no puedo encontrarlo de nuevo?

—Lo encontraremos juntos. Nunca vas a estar solo y con miedo de nuevo. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de ello.

Voy a luchar contra las fosas de fuego del infierno antes de perderte de nuevo.


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 35**

Te me acercas lentamente como un animal asustado, herido.

No me muevo hacia ti.

Quiero que esto sea a tu ritmo.

Sé que este momento es esencial para tu recuperación.

Todo esto debe ser en tus términos.

Podemos hablar más tarde si necesitas desahogarte.

Por ahora, solo quiero tocarte y sostenerte.

Tocas mi cabello.

Acomodándolo con tu suave toque.

Dedos trazan los lugares que una vez conocieron cálidos y húmedos besos.

De repente tomas mis hombros y chocas tu cuerpo contra el mío.

Agarrándome y aferrándote como un ahogado.

Pero te sostengo fuerte.

No voy a permitir que te caigas.


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 36**

El sueño es difícil de encontrar.

Si es que viene.

Me pregunto a dónde has ido.

Te encuentro acurrucado en el suelo.

Tiritando.

Cuando te toco, casi me noqueas.

Los fantasmas de los recuerdos nublan tus ojos.

Cegándote a la realidad que ahora vives.

Tan rápido como lo veo allí, se va.

Te abres paso para llegar a mí.

Frenético.

—Bebé —casi gritas.

—Estoy bien. Está bien, Edward. Estoy bien. Solo cálmate.

Pero no lo haces.

Una vez más te aferras a mí como si fuera lo único que te sostiene aquí.


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 37**

La primera semana ves a un terapeuta para el trastorno de estrés postraumático, no te pido que me cuentes.

Tú tampoco compartes nada.

La segunda semana, tus colegas vienen a verte.

Tú te haces el fuerte.

Sé que te estás quebrando.

Me gustaría que solo no lo hicieras.

Necesitan verte realmente.

La tercera semana, nuestras familias vienen a cenar.

Eres distante.

No estamos más cerca de lo que estuvimos esa primera noche.

Creo que todo el mundo puede notarlo.

No preguntan.

No menciono nada.

No es algo que yo pueda arreglar.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola!_ _Estamos tratando de actualizar todos los días y esperamos que eso les guste..._

 _¿Qué les están pareciendo los capítulos? Edward todavía sigue un poco mal, ¡pero ya va a ir todo mejor para él!_

 _Esperamos saber qué les parece la historia en sus comentarios ;)_


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 38**

Me pregunto si soy yo.

¿Han cambiado tus sentimientos?

¿No me quieres más?

Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Es de esa manera.

No me tocas.

Casi todas las noches te acuestas enroscado en el suelo.

Todavía te sientes a un mundo de distancia.

Solo deseo.

Pero los deseos no se hacen realidad, ¿verdad?

La noche está completamente negra y apenas puedo oír tu respiración.

Sé que necesitas algo.

Pero, ¿sabes que te necesito?


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 39**

—¿Bella?

—Sí —grazno, mi voz ronca por el sueño.

Siento la cama hundirse junto a mí y ahí estás.

Cerca de mí.

Presionado tan cerca como sea posible.

No dices más palabras.

Tal vez porque no queda ninguna.

Tu mano se mueve hacia mi cara.

Este poco contacto es abrumador.

Mucho mejor de lo que recuerdo.

Sin embargo, mantengo mis manos para mí misma.

Tengo miedo.

Miedo de tocarte.

Tus labios se mueven a los míos.

La sensación es desconocida.

Pero eso no impide la reacción natural que tengo de moverme contigo.


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 40**

Me acuesto sobre mi espalda.

Tú me sigues.

Acomodándote en la curva de mis caderas.

Siento que te mueves contra mí por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Más tiempo del que recuerdo.

No quiero recordar ese tiempo.

El tiempo sin ti.

Hazme olvidar.

La presión es deliciosa.

Antes de que pueda notarlo, es piel sobre piel.

Siento las cicatrices.

Los cortes y contusiones han sanado.

Sus fantasmas siguen marcando tu piel.

Te deslizas dentro de mí.

Y quiero que siempre sea de esta manera.

Como una parte de ti.

Como una parte de mí.


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 41**

Después de la primera noche, eres insaciable.

No sé si es solo la necesidad de sentir una conexión.

Cualquier cosa.

Todavía no hablamos.

No quiero presionar.

Presiento que viene un tiempo muy pronto.

Demasiado pronto, de hecho.

Cuando no voy a ser capaz de aguantar más.

Estoy en la bañera, acomodándome en el fondo de las aguas.

Puedo verte cuando entras al baño.

Tus manos presionan fuerte contra el lavamanos.

Despacio.

Tus ojos se encuentran con los míos.


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 42**

Nos miramos el uno al otro.

Tú eres el primero en hablar.

—Lo siento, Bella.

No digo una palabra.

—Sé que te he alejado. No puedo conciliar mi vida familiar con lo que pasó mientras estaba fuera. No ha sido justo para ti... Nada de esto.

»Sé que mis acciones causaron esto. Eso es lo que, literalmente, me está comiendo vivo. ¿Cómo voy a compensarte por todo? No puedo y ahí está el problema. Mis decisiones nos han hecho esto y no sé cómo mejorarlo.

—Edward…

—No... Bella, las cosas que me sucedieron mientras yo no estaba, me gustaría poder purgarlas de mi cerebro. No puedo no ver esas cosas. Me pasé todo el tiempo que estuve fuera pensando en ti y Aidan. ¿Qué pasaría si no volviera a casa? ¿Cómo les afectaría eso a ustedes? No me gustó la forma en que se sintió. Sin importar qué, yo hice eso.

* * *

 _Al fin Edward se decidió a hablar… ¡pobrecito, se siente tan culpable!_

 _¿Qué les parece la historia? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones ;)_


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 43**

—He perdido la esperanza y, a su vez, he defraudado a mi familia. Era mucho peor que el solo tomar la decisión de irme. Me puse en una posición que me podría haber alejado permanentemente de mi familia.

»Aidan podría haber crecido sin mí. Podrías haber encontrado a otra persona. Pero yo no quería eso, maldita sea. Yo no quiero estar sin ninguno de los dos y lo siento mucho por haber tomado esa decisión.

Te dejas caer al suelo.

Sollozando.

Me apresuro fuera de la bañera.

Envolviéndote en mi húmedo abrazo.

Lloras por ti y por mí.

Pero comprendo.

Lloramos juntos ahora con comprensión.


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 44**

Después de ese día en el suelo, todo cambió.

Traté de quitar tu carga.

Me lo permitiste.

Me dijiste todo con lo que te sentías cómodo.

Escuché.

Fue difícil.

Pero nunca te lo mostré.

Estaba tan feliz de que te estabas abriendo.

Realmente sonreíste por primera vez ese día.

Mi corazón estalló de felicidad.

Pensé que nunca vería eso de nuevo.

* * *

 _Y sí va mejorando… sonriendo y hablando. Era hora de que llegaran las cosas buenas, ¿no?_

 _Y también nos vamos acercando al final, quedan solo seis capítulos, ¿están listas?_


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 45**

Voy contigo a terapia varias veces.

No solo por ti.

También por mí.

Estamos tratando.

No que nos hubiésemos dado por vencido.

Habría luchado por ti.

Creo que también habrías luchado por mí.

Nos sentamos con tus padres.

Tú les cuentas.

Estás lo suficientemente cómodo para dejarlos entrar un poco.

Has ampliado nuestro círculo.

Se horrorizaron.

La mayoría trata de no demostrarlo.

Tu padre llora mientras sostiene a tu madre.

Sé que les has evitado la peor parte de los detalles.

Ni siquiera yo conozco esos.

Veo en los ojos de tu madre la mirada de una madre que no pudo proteger a su hijo.

Derrota.

Fracaso.

Como si ella te hubiese protegido con todo lo que tiene.


	46. Chapter 46

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 46**

—Cariño... Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Los dejamos a ti y a tu padre.

Puedo ver el cuerpo rígido de tu madre.

Está a punto de estallar.

—Bella, no sé qué decir. Quiero entender, pero mi corazón está roto. ¿Cómo pudiste pasar por todo esto tú sola? ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?

Me rompo.

Las lágrimas fluyen libremente.

—Cariño, ven aquí. Shh —me arrulla.

Envuelve sus manos alrededor de mí y me fundo en su abrazo.

—No estoy enfadada, Bella. Solo deseo poder haber hecho algo por ustedes. Siento que les he fallado a ambos. Sé cuánto te afectó cuando él no estuvo. Has sido tan fuerte. Alguien también tiene que cuidar de ti, Bella.

Y ahí está.


	47. Chapter 47

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 47**

Después de ese día me siento más ligera.

La carga ha disminuido.

También pareces estar más ligero estos días.

Solo puedo imaginar lo bien que se sintió finalmente decirles.

Tus padres han sido inquebrantables con su apoyo.

Sé que lo lograremos.

Ahora.

Estuve preocupada por un tiempo.

Nunca te habría dejado.

Tendría que haber sido tu elección.

Puedo verlo ahora.

Nunca hubiera llegado a eso.

* * *

 _Y todo va mucho mejor para ellos al fin :D_

 _Solo nos quedan tres capítulos más… ¡Muy poquito para el final!_

 _Hasta la próxima actualización._


	48. Chapter 48

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 48**

Recibimos la llamada un lunes.

Me preocupé de que tuvieras un revés.

Las cosas han estado tan bien.

Demasiado bien tal vez.

Quieren saber si estarías dispuesto a reunirte.

No estoy segura de cómo se beneficiarían con eso.

Pero lo sé.

Está lejos de ser una buena idea.

Los líderes necesitan escuchar tu voz.

¿Quién mejor que un prisionero de guerra?

Sin embargo, no voy a dejar que seas un mártir.

No voy a tolerarlo otra vez.

No pueden tenerte de vuelta.

Eres nuestro.

Nuestra familia.

No les debes nada.

No discutimos sobre ello.

Pero eres convincente en un punto.

Necesitas justicia.

* * *

 _¿Cómo creen que se tome Edward tener que hablar sobre todo lo que sucedió otra vez? ¿Cuánto les afectará ahora que están mejorando tanto?_

 _¡Ya lo vamos a saber en el próximo capítulo!_


	49. Chapter 49

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 49**

Nos reunimos con ellos, juntos.

Les das tu declaración.

Tu historia.

Como si no la hubiesen oído cientos de veces.

Tal vez viniendo de tu boca será diferente.

Solo nos queda esperar.

Ellos quieren verte.

Para ver los daños.

¿Son duraderos?

Permanentemente.

¿Se curan las heridas?

Con tiempo.

Solo quieres ayudar.

Eso es todo lo que siempre quisiste.

Para que la gente sepa.

Marcar la diferencia.

Pero has dejado tu marca.

Puede que no haya sido la que querías dejar.

Pero, no obstante, tuvo un impacto enorme.


	50. Chapter 50

_Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _. We just translate with her permission._

 _Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Death Behind His Eyes**

 **Capítulo 50**

Los años pasan.

Mejoras cada día.

Puedo ver la luz que empieza a volver.

Tus ojos brillan de nuevo.

Aidan tiene a su padre de vuelta.

Tengo a mi marido.

Incluso has tomado algunos trabajos.

Nada que te lleve demasiado lejos.

Hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

Estamos unidos para proteger lo que es nuestro.

Nuestra familia es lo primero.

Sin importar qué.

Y somos felices.

* * *

 _Y ahora sí, este es el final… y ellos son felices._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido la historia? Esperamos en serio que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado leerla._

 _Queremos agradecer a_ _ **Sunsetwing**_ _por la oportunidad de traducir sus historias. Saben que ustedes también pueden agradecerle en la historia original, pueden encontrar el link en nuestro perfil ;)_

 _También agradecerle a las traductoras por el gran trabajo, nada sería posible sin ellas. Yani y Sarai, ¡GRACIAS!_

 _Y a ustedes, los lectores, gracias por acompañarnos siempre._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
